If the two roots of the quadratic $7x^2+3x+k$ are $\frac{-3\pm i\sqrt{299}}{14}$, what is $k$?
Using the quadratic formula, we find that the roots of the quadratic are $\frac{-3\pm\sqrt{3^2-4(7)(k)}}{14}=\frac{-3\pm\sqrt{9-28k}}{14}$. Since the problem tells us that these roots must equal $\frac{-3\pm i\sqrt{299}}{14}$, we have \begin{align*} \sqrt{9-28k}&=i\sqrt{299}
\\\Rightarrow\qquad 9-28k&=-299
\\\Rightarrow\qquad -28k&=-308
\\\Rightarrow\qquad k&=\boxed{11}.
\end{align*}